bigbrotherfandomcom-20200222-history
Vanessa Rousso
Vanessa Rousso was a houseguest on Big Brother 17. Vanessa is known for being the founder of The Sixth Sense alliance, manipulating people to do her bidding within the game, and playing a strategic and aggressive game. For a majority of the season, she controlled the game, and was responsible for almost every eviction within the house. She made countless deals and won several competitions within the house to get her to finale night. She finished in third place, being evicted by the sole vote of her ally, Steve Moses, who went on to win the game. According to the jurors (with Jackie, Meg and Austin being the exception), had Vanessa made it to the final 2, she would have had the votes to win over either Steve or Liz Nolan. Due to her competition prowess, strategic maneuvering, and constant manipulation, she is considered one of the greatest female houseguests in Big Brother history. Biography Vanessa is the No. 4 female poker player in the world when it comes to online and live tournaments. She's been a pro for the past 10 years and has won $4.5 Million dollars since she began. She's a tomboy who has always been extremely competitive, whether it's playing lacrosse in high school or beating men and women all over the world at the poker table. Being in a male-dominated industry, Vanessa isn't easily intimidated and is used to keeping her emotions in check, which will help her keep her eye on the prize. She's perfected the art of bluffing and knows that she can manipulate her Houseguests however she sees fit while living in the Big Brother house. Player History - Big Brother 17 Competition History Note: 1 Vanessa volunteered to sit out of the first HOH competition as only seven spots were available. Have/Have-Not History Voting History HOH History Trivia * Vanessa's HOH reign in Week 3 is the first time a female HOH evicted a male houseguest since Aaryn Gries evicted Judd Daugherty in Big Brother 15, over 25 evictions ago. * Vanessa is the first female in Big Brother 17 to win the Power of Veto. ** Vanessa is also the first HouseGuest in Big Brother 17 to win PoV and not be a nominee ** Vanessa is the first HouseGuest in Big Brother 17 to win a HoH and a PoV. * Vanessa is the only HouseGuest in Big Brother 17 to have used the Veto on someone else. * Derrick Levasseur, Big Brother 16's winner, rated Vanessa as the most dangerous type of player. ** When Steve noticed similarities between her and Derrick he made it his strategy to evict her and did so on finale night. * Vanessa is the second Big Brother contestant to be a judge on a TV show, Bank of Hollywood, the first being Frankie Grande who is currently judging America's Best Dance Crew. ** Unlike Frankie, Vanessa became a TV judge before appearing on Big Brother. * She is third houseguest to win the POV twice in Big Brother 17 following John McGuire and Steve Moses. ** She is also the first female to win POV twice. * Vanessa is currently tied with Drew Daniel, Janelle Pierzina, Hayden Moss, Rachel Reilly, Ian Terry, Aaryn Gries, Jillian MacLaughlin, Caleb Reynolds and Steve Moses for the most official HOH wins in a season with four (4). ** Her and Steve are the only houseguests to accomplish this that competed in the same season when they did. *** Although Hayden and Rachel competed in Big Brother 12 together, Rachel accomplished this in Big Brother 13. *Vanessa is tied with Daniele Donato for the second most competitions won in a season in Big Brother history with 7 (4 HOHS, 3 POVS) , behind Janelle Pierzina who has 9. *She is second woman in the history of Big Brother to win at least 3 HOHs and 3 POVs in one season following Janelle Pierzina. *She is the second person to be in 3rd place and have her name start with a V preceded by Victoria Rafaeli. *She is responsible for every eviction except for Jace's and Clay's who were both put up by James Huling. Category:LGBT House Guests Category:HOH Winners Category:From Nevada Category:Season 17 House Guests Category:Immunity Winners Category:House Guests Category:Power of Veto Winners Category:4 HOH's Category:Jury Members Category:Big Brother 17 Jury Members Category:3rd Place Category:Females Category:Sole Vote Evicted Category:Puppet master Category:Bitter Category:Lied about occupation Category:Celebrity Category:Revenge Evictions Category:Bisexuals Category:Poker Player Category:Fan Friendly Category:Rigging Suspects